


If Only Things Were Simpler

by Its_me_Lunnaly



Category: my own creation that i don't have a name for
Genre: Amnesia, Angels, Blindness, Demons, Depression, Healthy Relationships, Hybrids, Magic, Mental Disorders, Mentions of neglect, My creation - Freeform, Mystical Creatures, OC's - Freeform, Other, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Permanent Injury, Racism, Recovery, Relapsing, Therapy, lots of story, mentions of abuse, past mentions of Therapy, these tags are a mess, will update the tags if necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_me_Lunnaly/pseuds/Its_me_Lunnaly
Summary: this my own creation. this story has a few main charters. it take place in a different world
Relationships: Family relations - Relationship, adopted relations, friend relations, gay relations - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a on going protect of mine but i hope you enjoy the start of something new

It was a partly cloudy day in the middle of summer. The temperature was perfect. Many small critters walked the path. They all seemed to know each other. Some were playing, some were feeding each other, and others were flying around in the sky.

“Wait! Slow down” a woman said running down the path out of breath. A ghostly figure floated slightly behind the woman. The woman was holding some bags. “Oh! Sorry” a small girl said, stopping to let the other catch up.”it's fine” as she caught up”let's walk the rest of the way” the girl said as she started walking.

They continued to walk, their home was far away so it was going to be a long walk. “Hey mom, why isn't Silver here?” the girl said. “Silver didn’t get much sleep” the woman said. The ghostly figure took notice of the mention of their own name. “We stopped, why?” Silver though still floating beside the woman. “That's unfortunate.” the small girl said.”lets go”. Silver ‘said’ to the woman however nobody heard it but the woman. “Let's get a move on” the woman said” we need to get back home, also don't worry Coral”. “Yeah” Coral said excitedly.

After about an hour they both finally got home. “Yay, we’re home” the woman said happily as she stepped on the porch. Coral wasn't far behind. “Finally” Silver thought to herself.

The woman opened the door as soon as she could. They both went inside and put up all the things they brought. “I’ll be in my room, ok mom’ Coral said standing at her door. “Ok, i’ll be making dinner”. Ok mom” she said as she went to her room.

\-------Corals perspective-------

She went over to her bed and sat on the side. Her room was filled with Clothes she made herself. She hadn't realized how cold she was. She grabbed a small stuffed bear, it was emitting heat. “Much better” she said happily, “I wonder what I should do? Should I do my exercises or make more clothes?” she pondered for a while eventually deciding on the exercises. 

She held out her hand. A small ball of what appeared to be fire appeared in it. It was a mixture of icy blue and orange. It glowed slightly. “Lets see if anything happens today” she said hopefully. 

Thirty minutes passed by, nothing. “As usual, why can’t I do it?” she said annoyed. 

\-------Silvers perspective-------

She floated around the house. Today is just not her day.”Silver i need you” the woman said. “I'm coming, you don't even need to call me just do what i'm doing” Silver said floating back to the kitchen. “What do you need”. “I don't know what to make for dinner,” the woman said to Silver, not even opening her mouth. “Really, pastel?” Silver said. 

They spent about five minutes looking for a meal before deciding on a meal. They spent the next twenty minutes making the meal. “Wooo” Pastel cooed happily. “now we just need to call Coral,” Silver said to Pastel. “Yeah” Pastel said simply

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. food and talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they talk, eat dinner, and a few other things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy

\-------Silverstelas perspective-------

Pastel went over to the door but before she knocked she heard Coral talking, she already knew what Coral was doing. Her exercises. “I shouldn't disturb her right now” Pastel thought to herself as she walked to a bookshelf. 

“Reading it again?” Silver said to Pastel. “It's just such a good book” Pastel said as she walked to the couch. “Why didn't you get Coral?” Silver questioned floating towards the couch. “Exercises” Pastel replied quickly as she sat down. “Oh” Silver exclaimed. 

Pastel sat on the couch reading her book. Silver just floated to the window and watched the critters do their thing. Their house was right in the middle of a grove, plenty of wild animals lived in the grove. They all knew each other and they were fine with the ‘humans’ who lived alongside them, after all they did feed them occasionally. 

Silver wished she could go outside but she wouldn't make it far. She couldn,t be too far away from Pastel. Her soul was tied to the body after all. So there she ‘stood’ looking out seeing all the creatures. As she looked out a small bird came flying to the window. “Pastel, aria is back,” Silver told Pastel. “You need to let them in’. “I'll do that, they've been out all day anyways” Pastel said, as she put a bookmark on the page she was on. Pastel put her book down on the couch and went to open the door for the small bird.

Aria flew in as soon as she opened the door. Aria flew around the room happily chirping. “You seem happy” Pastel remarked. Silver was giggling to herself over by the window, some of the critters were doing some funny things. Pastel looked at the time, only ten minutes had gone by.

\-------Corals perspective-------

“I'm done for the day, should go see if mom is done with dinner” Coral said as she grabbed her stuffed bear. She looked around her room “i should change first” she said as she got up and went to her closet. She got some pajamas and put them on. She got her bear before opening the door. 

\-------no perspective-------

Coral opened the door and as soon as she did Aria almost hit her in the face. Aria stopped right in front of Corals face. All Coral did was hold out her hand, Aria landed on her finger. “That was close, be more careful.” Coral said as she pet Aria. “Oh, hey Coral” Pastel said as she walked towards Coral. “Hey mom” Coral replied. “Dinner is ready, are you hungry?” Pastel questioned. “Yeah I am” Coral said as Aria flew to her perch. “Then let's go”. “ok” Coral replied. Silver was already in the kitchen. 

They both got dinner and sat at the table. The table only had two chairs, perfect for them. “Any progress?” Pastel asked. “Sadly, no. I didn't remember anything new.” Coral said, then biting into her food. “What a shame” Pastel said “I hope you remember soon” she said as she picked up her cup. “Yeah” Coral said as she gripped her stuffed bear. Silver just watched them both, she couldn't eat right now anyways. 

They both spent a while just talking about the most random things, Silver occasionally joining in even though Pastel was the only one who could hear her. They made lots of points, they talked about hobbies, progress on their hobbies, how pretty outside was that day, the food, and many many more topics.

They finished their food almost an hour later. They just kept talking. After they were done they put the plates in the sink and went to the living room. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. to each their own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had a relaxing time in the living room

Aria was in her cage, it was a nice one. Big with lots of toys and things to do. Aria was eating some of her food. “Hey mom, when's the next appointment?” Coral asked. “We have a few appointments, which one?” Pastel asked back as she sat down on the couch. “For my therapy.” Coral responded as she went to her door. “I think it's in a week from now” Pastel said as she looked over towards Coral.

Coral opened her door looking into her room. She was looking for a few objects, still standing at the door. Once she found them she didn't move from where she was standing. Suddenly she did a yanking motion and the objects came towards her. This was her quirk, her magic. To move objects anywhere she pleases, right now she can only move small objects. The items she moved to her was an unfinished dress, some silk, and a few needles. 

“I'm getting better at this” Coral remarked as the items were floating around her. “Yeah you are! I didn't even see you struggle to start the magic,” Pastel said happily “come sit down”. “Yeah” Coral said as she walked over, the items following behind.

Pastel picked up her book and opened the page where the bookmark is and started reading, meanwhile Silver was just star gazing at the window. She wished she could go outside. Coral sat on the couch and started her work, she really only used her hands to float the items around. It was a lot of repetition, mostly the same movements over and over again. She still enjoyed the process. 

A long time went by, at least two hours. The sun was now setting. By now Pastel had finished her book and was watching Coral. The dress was almost done. All she had to do was sew a brim on the bottom edge, however she was getting tired. She wasn't used to using her magic for more than an hour and thirty minutes. 

Silver was still at the window, she was looking at all the stars. She already knew most of the bigger stars' names, and all the constellations. She loved the stars and the moon,

Coral finally finished the dress. The dress was a pale orange long dress with withe accents. The sleeves and the bottom had a more saturated red brim. The top of it had a small bow. It was adorable. “There, it's finally done.” Coral said joyfully, she had spent about a week on this dress. It would have taken longer but thanks to her magic it quickens the process.

“It's getting late, the sun has gone down. We should sleep” Pastel said tiredly. “Yeah, i'm so tired. I did use my magic more than i usually do so that's probably why” Coral said as she got off the couch and picked up the dress. “It looks so good” Pastel complemented Corals skills. “Thank you” Coral said as she got the rest of the silk and the needles.

They both went to their own rooms. Coral almost fell asleep immediately. Silverstela took a little longer than that but they still went to sleep. They had a good day, now they get a good rest.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters will focus on two new OCs so look out for that
> 
> hope you enjoyed the chapter uwu


End file.
